Goodbye and good luck
by SIDELINE311
Summary: Spoilers for season 8's eppie. Goodbye and good luck. This is a one shot I wrote to try and make myself feel better after I learned about what's going on. She'll be back. GSR Forever


Title: goodbye and good luck

Spoilers for CSI episode 8 for season 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own it because if I did Sara and Grissom would have kissed long ago.

I wrote this because I know that Jorja Fox will be back. My only hope it that this episode plays out so that she's leaving to help herself and not leave Grissom at the same time. I don't believe that they will break up GSR, just give it a break. She'll come back to him.

Grissom starred at the note with shaking hands. She was gone. He knows in his heart that she will return one day. She'll walk out of those elevator doors and knock on his office doorframe, wait, she'll barge in and tell him how much she has missed him, they'll kiss, and they will settle back in their life. Grissom wasn't mad that she left. He had watched her helplessly fall apart in the days and weeks after her abduction. Part of his Sara died that day and so she left trying so hard to bring it back to life. She had to face her past. He only wished that she would let him go with her. He would have stood next to her as she faced her mother and anything else that came after.

He brought a hand up and ran it over his lip, the same that she kissed so passionately only hours ago. Looking down at his left hand, it was missing something. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the ring that she had gotten for him. He gave her his mother's wedding ring that was passed down to him. He smiled as he slipped it on his finger. They had agreed not to let anyone know that they where engaged yet. In her letter that he still held, she said that she still wants to marry him and that's how he knows that she is coming back. They have to commit to each other forever. Even though they he feels like they already have.

A knock on his office door caused him to look up. Catherine and the rest of his team piled in.

"I can't believe that she left." Greg started out.

"Is she coming back?" Nick asked looking at Grissom. Grissom slowly folded up the note and placed it back in the envelope.

"Sara was having a hard time after what Natalie did to her."

"Why didn't she talk to us?" Catherine said. She and Sara weren't best friends, but that didn't mean that she didn't care for her. She noticed how Sara had been slowly breaking.

"She's always dealt with things privately." Grissom said slowly removing his glasses that he had on to read Sara's note.

"So she's coming back?" Warrick asked.

"Either by thy picture or my love, thyself away art resent still with me; for thou not farther than my thoughts canst move, And I am still with them and they with thee; Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight Awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight."

"And that means?" Catherine asked crossing her arms.

"It's something I wrote to Sara, it means that even when apart we are together, until we are together again." Grissom said in a cool, clam voice.

"When is she coming back?" Greg asked quietly. His hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Sara will be back when she is ready to have her life back. She hasn't been ok in a long time. Once she figures things out, she'll come back to where she truly belongs." Grissom said looking at each of them. Silence filled the room. Grissom sat thinking of Sara and the life she put on pause while she went to fix herself and face her past. A small smile formed as images of her grew in his head.

"I will see you again my love," He said quietly and under his breath.

"I will see you guys tomorrow." He said walking out of his office leaving them in his wake.

Arriving home, the first thing he did was look for what she left behind. A shirt that was tattered and torn with Harvard written across it was draped on the footboard of their bed. It was her nightshirt. His nightshirt, which had ULVN, from his a conference two years ago, was gone. She took his and left him hers. Slowly picking it up he brought it to his nose. Smell was the best sense. He moved to lie down in their bed. Kicking off his shoes his quickly whistled for Hank.

He can't believe he let her name the dog after her ex. He did agree to it though. He could never say no to her. Hank jumped up and laid down on her side of the bed. He gripped her shirt tight. His mind began to race through memories that they shared together. Her scent caused it. He wanted her back. Grissom choked back a sob. His heart began to ache. He understood why she left. He knew it was for the best. That's what he kept telling himself. He reached over to turn off the light on the nightstand when he stopped to look at a picture of them that was sitting on the stand. It was one Sara took by extending her arm out with the camera. She sat on his lap, cheek to cheek smiling. As tears formed in his eyes the voice in his head that sounded like her spoke. "I will see you again my love." She will be back. He turned off the light.


End file.
